Arato Kazunori
' '''Arato Kazunori '(和則岡山県, Kazunori Arato) is the '''Shichidaime Mizukage (セブンス水影, Seventh Water Shadow) of Kirigakure. He is famous around the world for restoring the days of the Bloody Mist back to Kirigakure. Arato is also known for his crude personality and the fact that he absolutely hates everybody and everything. What Arato is most famous for is his tenure as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and he currently wields the sword Kubikiribōchō, the former weapon of Zabuza Momochi. Appearance Arato is a tall and slender older man with dark brown colored skin. The most notable thing about Arato is that he is one hundred percent blind and that his eyes are never opened. Arato is never seen dressed in his Mizukage uniform as he despises the attire altogether. Arato instead dresses wears in a raggedy white kimono and sports a traditional samurai hat as well. Personality Sadistic, hateful, devious, and nasty are all words that describe Arato and he loves it. Arato is one of the most evil men around. Arato hates everything and everybody and isn't afraid to let people know it. When first meeting someone Arato will unleash hateful comments about that person, insulting others has become sort of a hobby for him. One of the most defining characteristics of Arato's personality is his willingness to gain control of others. Arato believes that everyone else within the world should be beneath him and will commonly belittle others as a result of his ideals. Background Arato has been involved within the military of Kirigakure ever since he was a young boy. As a child it was often noted that Arato would remain by himself and curse the other children. According to his academy instructors, Arato was a natural born killer and when asked he said that was the only thing he was meant to do. Arato also became involved with swords at a very young age. Before going blind Arato would train with various types of swords and had became well adept at Kenjutsu by the time he was Chunin. Around the age of sixteen was when Arato had lost his ability to see. When going blind others thought that they could take an advantage of Arato. Ultimately Arato did not like this and slaughtered anybody that stood in his way of being a shinobi. Obviously the inability to see did not affect Arato at all. When Arato lost his sight his other senses dramatic sharpened. Arato spent most of his time learning how to battle by use of sound and touch alone. Arato's skills in swordsmanship gradually increased till he was later crowned a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Upon joining the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Arato quickly established himself as a strong member of the group. Arato ultimately proved himself by defeating and killing the previous wielder of the sword Kubikiribōchō and taking up ownership of the sword. Arato thus made it clear to the rest of the group that he was the strongest swordsmen in Kirigakure. It was later discovered that Arato had challenged the previous Mizukage to a battle, won, and killed the previous leader of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Synopsis Naruto Shoukan Powers & Abilites Enhanced Senses Ever since losing his ability to see, Arato's other senses have undergone a drastic increase. Arato had learned how to fight solely by using his sound and touch and therefore does not need to see the enemy. With his improved hearing Arato can take notice of the slightest sounds and he can use his enhanced sense of touch to feel movements within the Earth itself. Arato then uses his advanced sense of hearing and touch to pinpoint the location of his enemies and then slaughter them. Kenjutsu Mastery Despite being blind, Arato has mastered the art of Kenjutsu. Arato wields his sword with a passion to kill and therefore fights with dramatic intensity when using various Kenjutsu. Since Arato canot see he likes to get in close with his Kenjutsu and get the jump of his foe. By using his advanced sense of touch Arato will attempt to use his Kenjutsu to strike vital organs of his opponent once penetrating them with his sword. Nature Transformation Arato is rather skilled at manipulating his water and wind elements. Arato primarily utilizes the elements in various Kenjutsu or uses them in conjunction with his Kenjutsu. Arato will often use the Hidden Mist Technique to cloak himself and track down the enemy right before killing them. Wind Release techniques also come in handy for Arato when he needs to create distance between himself and the foe, using Wind Release jutsu to blow his enemies away from them. Arato is also known to hide weapons such as shuriken and kunai within wind-based techniques to secretly cut down his foe. Relationships Trivia *Arato Kazunori is based off the character Stinkmeaner from the Boondocks series. *Likewise, Arato is also blind like Stinkmeaner is as well. *According to the Naruto databook: **Arato's hobbies are killing and hating other things and people. **Arato went blind from Glaucoma. **Arato has completed 875 official missions: 233 D-Rank, 179 C-Rank, 89 B-Rank, 274 A-Rank, and 100 S-Rank.